criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Alden Greene
Alden Greene (1954-2015) killed two people in Criminal Case. He was also suspected of five murders throughout Grimsborough and served as a member of The Crimson Order. Profile Alden Greene was a businessman with a bald head but a very bushy mustache and beard. He had brown eyes and was most commonly seen with a brown cigar sticking out of his mouth. He wore a blue shirt with many white stripes. He had a gray tie with silver circular designs of globes, the logo of his company (Greene Holdings). There was a gold colored clip on his tie. He wore suspenders which went around his shoulders and connected to his trousers. He weighed 191 pounds and his blood type was AB-. In Family Blood, it was known that Alden is a huge baseball fan and drank whiskey. In In the Dead of Night, it was discovered that he was a smoker and wore Eau Delà (a perfume). In The Secret Experiments, it was discovered he owned a guard dog and wore office shoes. In A Shot of Beauty, he was seen wearing a crocodile jacket, and it was discovered that he was on antidepressants, wore PLIGMA sneakers and had plastic surgery, which explained why most of his wrinkles from his Financial Center appearances were removed. In It All Ends Here, he took off his crocodile jacket but he wore an "I VOTED" badge on his left chest and it was discovered that he handled guns and was left-handed. In The Sting of Death, he wore a tan Meteor Systems jacket over a white buttoned-down shirt and had an earpiece on his ear. His beard had grown, he got a scar above his left eye, and had a scorpion sting on his cheek. It was discovered that he owned a cat, took anti-radiation pills, and drank martinis. Role in Case(s) Alden was the Chief Executive Officer (CEO) of Greene Holdings. His company owned a number of companies around Grimsborough, such as Greene's Stock Trading Company, Greene Casino, Greene Banking, and Greene PharmaCorp. Blood on the Trading Floor Alden made his first appearance in this case, he gave the player full disposition on the Greene Casino since it was a part of the investigation. He was again interrogated when the team found an unsigned contract between him and the victim Samuel Rye. When asked about this, he said wanted to hire a new stock trader, but it was left unsigned due to Samuel being murdered. Family Blood Alden was discovered as being the father of Paul Greene as well as being the grandfather of Scott and Oliver Greene. He also had two daughters-in-law named Margaret Greene (1976-2004) and Aileen Greene, who was murdered in that case by his own grandson, Scott. Alden never trusted Aileen and sent a private detective to look up on her history which he intended to tell Paul about. He had discovered her history with drugs and a hobo named Tom Hunt, whom Aileen was secretly giving the family's money to. When Scott was tried as an adult and sentenced to 20 years in jail, Alden was a tad upset at the team at the results of the investigation, but knew that the teams' hands were tied in this case. During Additional Investigation, it was Alden's wish to buy an abandoned house across the street from his grandson's and demolish it. He needed the number to call so the team found it for him. They left him to call the number which would lead him to realtor Dave Simmons (who was a suspect during the investigation of the death of Ned Dillard in Corpse in a Garden). Jones advised Alden to be wary of Dave as there was something strange about him. The Kiss of Death When Rachel Priest sought to do a cover story on Emma Ternon's death and Rozalina Davidov's call girl service, she was looking for Emma's phonebook. The team found it and dusted it for writing and discovered that a list of clients was there. Scanning the client list, they found that Alden's name was down on the list and had called Emma several times. Rachel had wanted to use this to her advantage and wanted Emma to become Alden's regular and snoop around for secret info. The team told her to lay off Alden, but Rachel was determined that he was hiding something big and wouldn't stop until she wound out what it was. This is a reference to Alden and Army General James Marsh creating a secret growth serum on members of the army to make them super soldiers. This is also a reference to Rachel being murdered by Alden because she found out about this. In the Dead of Night and Julian stole from Greene.]]Alden's mansion was robbed by two teenagers named Freddy Stewart and Julian Ramis. In that robbery, the teenagers stole a crossbow which was used by Julian to kill Freddy, a pair of cufflinks, a bottle of Eau Delà and a collector's WWII Smeeth & Watson (a revolver), which the team found on the crime scene. In this very case, Alden was the one who helped to deliver the fifth and final clue. The Secret Experiments Alden slew journalist Rachel Priest after a thorough investigation proved his involvement of the murder. Rachel had found out that Army General Marsh was trying to develop a super soldier serum in the army which made the bones of a man grow excessively and turned them into a "monster" (e.g. Drake Ribbs), but the army had ordered James to stop when they heard about his dangerous human test trials. However, James secretly and illegally continued with the funding of Alden's company, Greene PharmaCorp. Towards the end of this case, James was found guilty of accompanying Alden in the murder of Rachel. When Alden was arrested, he explained the team that Rachel had come to the secret lab where he and James were. There, Rachel told them that she knew about the illegal super serum and that she would expose their secret plan. General Marsh told Alden to kill Rachel and Alden took a syringe and injected the super serum into Rachel's body. Since the serum was only made for men, Rachel died the instant her skin tore apart due to excessive bone growth. As a result of Alden's words in his arrest, James was arrested and both men were taken to court, where Judge Olivia Hall sentenced both of them to life imprisonment. A Shot of Beauty When Ramirez informed Jones and the player about Alden being released on a $5,000 bond for a procedure violation, Jones did not hesitate to report Alden's release to Chief King. There, the chief was already aware of the release, but he also told the police that they could not override any judicial decisions, as it was clear that Alden's release by bail was final. Since the syringe (the murder weapon used to kill the victim Kerry Ann Buxton) was actually a collagen product made and distributed by Greene PharmaCorp, the team needed to talk to Alden. Jones was infuriated when he talked to Alden because he wanted to know whom Alden bribed to get out of jail, but Alden told Jones to calm down because his lawyers appealed a procedure violation to halt further proceedings against him. After Alden convinced Jones to stop talking about the release, Jones became desperate about Kerry Ann being murdered by excessive collagen injection from his pharmaceutical division, but Alden told Jones to calm down once again because a lot of people in Grimsborough purchased over-the-counter medications from Greene PharmaCorp everyday, and even took anti-depressants from time-to-time. Alden had to cooperate with the team once again when it was brought to Jones's attention that Kerry Ann withdrew her shares due to its collapsing value, but stabilized after Kerry Ann's withdrawal of shares was complete before her death. Alden admitted to the team that he had plastic surgery, but Jones saw him wearing PLIGMA sneakers and an alligator jacket, irritating Jones to no end, but his newfound hatred against Greene did not warrant an arrest just yet. Even though Alden Greene was found innocent in this case, Jones would stay on top of Alden in an act of insubordination―finding pills in the Buxton Mansion swimming pool, having Grace Delaney analyze the pills, even having the player help him out. Alden was not too happy when he was talking to Jones as Jones proved to have a hateful obsession over him. Back at the police station, Chief King was infuriated about Jones's decision to take the player with him to get the jump on Greene. It All Ends Here The team found a cigar in the Red Party Office, but Jones took note about Howard Johnson not liking smokables (as seen in All the King's Horses, in which he turned green when smoking a hookah). They picked the cigar up, analyzed the saliva on the cigar, and confirmed the cigar belonging to Alden Greene, so the team wanted to talk to Alden about the victim, Adam Bentley. Alden did not like Adam but Jones wanted to know how Alden ran into Adam, and after going off-subject once, Alden told the team that Adam was not bleeding in Maple Heights well, as the district always laughed at him for some reason. Alden also had to put up with Adam's request for a loan from Greene Banking since Adam could not afford the lifestyle at Maple Heights, but denied the loan to Adam because Alden made himself clear that he would only do business with people who posed the least financial risk to him. Although Alden was good with guns, Alden was found innocent at the climax of the investigation but at a cost: Chief King admitted to Jones and the player that he killed Adam, and felt guilty for his actions and thus committed suicide as punishment for his guilt, proving all suspects involved in this case innocent. There Will Be Blood .|thumb]] Alden did not show up as a suspect in this case, but had a central impact at the climax of the investigation. Alden was arrested by the Grimsborough Police (inside the Order's hideout) when the team disguised themselves as Crimson Order members (during the Order's ritual) much to Alden's expectation that the city would finally fall under Crimson Order rule so that he could continue laundering the Crimson Order's gold further. Howard Johnson was also arrested for being a part of the Crimson Order. In court, Judge Hall declared Rachel Priest's murder as a Crimson Order action, and lambasted Alden for deploying the Crimson Order's gold for business purposes, but Alden countered that he could make the city rich. For his involvement in the Order's illicit activities topping 4 centuries, Alden was sentenced to life in jail under solitary confinement. The fate of Greene Holdings remains unknown at the time of Alden's re-sentencing. The Sting of Death Alden was surprisingly brought into another murder investigation after they identified him as the voice talking about Karen. They were not expecting him to randomly show up in Pacific Bay working for Meteor Systems, but Alden said that Meteor Systems needed someone who would see the job through. He had been hiding out in a secret bunker hidden in The Wastes for months. When asked about what he possibly could be planning, he said he did not want to spoil the surprise, and that the answers would be revealed eventually. Amy and the player spoke with Alden again after they found a recorded conversation between him and the victim, arguing about some big plan. He called Karen spineless, saying while she had no qualms about stealing the plutonium, but she drew the line after knowing it was to destroy the city. Amy wondered why Meteor Systems would destroy Pacific Bay, killing innocent people, but Alden said that humans were the issue at hand. Alden went on to say that their questions will be answered after they destroyed Pacific Bay. Even solitary confinement did not calm Alden down as he pulled a lot of chains to bribe authorities out of jail, found employment with Meteor Systems, and slew Karen Knight using scorpions. Alden felt that the player did a good job making him a sloppy killer as usual, yet thinking Karen had no foresight of the future whatsoever. Amy did not care about Alden's feelings―all she wanted from Alden was as to why he wanted to destroy Pacific Bay, in which he was given a promise in return for destroying Pacific Bay. Amy hated Alden's vagueness, so she demanded straight answers from Alden once and for all, but Alden did not care at all since he believed the entire city will die sooner or later. Suddenly, Frank Knight shot Alden down with a gun. Amy hated what Frank did, as with Alden dead, she would not know as to why Alden killed Karen at all. Hours after Alden was shot to death, the player and Amy learned from Frank how he lived a miserable life, why he had gone so far as to betray the police to get his family back, and more. More so, Alden's reasons to destroy Pacific Bay was outed by the Super Computer, who was actually the conscience of Albert Tesla himself. Time is running out for the Pacific Bay Police Force. Trivia *Similar to Tony Marconi, Alden Greene appeared every three cases (until he was arrested in Case #21), if you don't count the mentions, since his debut in Blood on the Trading Floor. *In Family Blood, Alden is seen with his cigar pointing right, unlike the other six cases in which he appeared as a suspect. *Alden is the only character who generally kills two people. *In Blood on the Trading Floor, during Chapter 3, when you piece the contract back together, you can notice that his full name is "Alden Reginal Greene" and that his birthdate is October 1, 1954. *Alden and Cathy King happen to be the only suspects who appeared in three different districts in Grimsborough. *In the "New Case" photo of It All Ends Here (Case #51), Alden is seen wearing the crocodile jacket he wore in Case #45, but for some reason, he doesn't wear it in the case. *Alden is one of the three characters who physically appeared in two different cities, the others being The Announcer and Eduardo Ramirez. *Alden is the only character who has appeared as a suspect in seven cases. *Alden, canonically, is the only character to be arrested three times. Due to events canon to The Sting of Death, he wasn't tried by Judge Dante since he was shot down during the moment of his arrest. Case Appearances *Blood on the Trading Floor (Case #12 of Grimsborough) *Bomb Alert on Grimsborough (Case #13 of Grimsborough; mentioned) *Family Blood (Case #15 of Grimsborough) *The Kiss of Death (Case #16 of Grimsborough; mentioned) *In the Dead of Night (Case #18 of Grimsborough) *Innocence Lost (Case #19 of Grimsborough; mentioned) *The Secret Experiments (Case #21 of Grimsborough) *A Shot of Beauty (Case #45 of Grimsborough) *It All Ends Here (Case #51 of Grimsborough) *The Poisoned Truth (Case #54 of Grimsborough; mentioned) *There Will Be Blood (Case #56 of Grimsborough) *The Sting of Death (Case #58 of Pacific Bay) Gallery AG.png|Alden, as he appeared in Blood on the Trading Floor (Case #12 of Grimsborough). ag15.png|Alden, as he appeared in Family Blood (Case #15 of Grimsborough). Alden18.png|Alden, as he appeared In the Dead of Night (Case #18 of Grimsborough). Alden21.png|Alden, as he appeared in The Secret Experiments (Case #21 of Grimsborough). alden45.png|Alden, as he appeared in A Shot of Beauty (Case #45 of Grimsborough). Aldenview51.png|Alden, as he appeared in It All Ends Here (Case #51 of Grimsborough). AGreenePacificBay-1.png|Alden, as he appeared in The Sting of Death (Case #58 of Pacific Bay). 21_aldenjail.png|Alden, sentenced to life imprisonment for the murder of Rachel Priest. AG.jpg|Alden, sentenced to life in jail again with solitary confinement for being a member of the Order. Aldendead.png|Alden was shot down by Frank Knight before Amy Young and the player had a chance to bring the disgraced businessperson to trial for the murder of Karen Knight. C58KillerofAlden.png|Frank Knight, Alden's killer. OG_SUS_12_604.jpg AldenC15Mugshot.jpg OG_SUS_18_605.jpg OG_SUS_21_604.jpg OG_SUS_45_602.png OG_SUS_51_6008.jpg New Case - Alden.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers Category:Crimson Order Members